The encyclopedia of Muraki Kazutaka
by TurboFerret
Summary: The first issue has added dictionary to it


Hey guys, sorry about the delay in writing other stories - Im short in time, but I sacrificed some hours of my beauty sleep to scribble this atrocity :P It wasnt letting me sleep anyways, so I decided that I might as well put this down.

Snoring in the chair,

Morality

* * *

**Short dictionary of Muraki Kazutakas expressions.**

**1 **Muraki Kazutaka comes to you saying:

1.1.-"_I love you."_ – This means he's about to drive you insane, then drag you to his lab, cut your head off and stick his dead half-brother's (Sakis, if knowing his name makes you feel any better) head onto your body.

1.2.-"_Your eyes shine like encrusted jewels_." – a) He obviously thinks that you're one good-looking guinea pig; b) He thinks that you're a male guardian of death by name Tsuzuki Asato and you have really good recuperative powers AND he's about to drive you insane, then drag you to his lab, cut your head off and stick his dead half-brother's head onto your body.

1.3.-"_Hello, my name is Dr. Muraki_." – a) This means you're his patient at the Tokyo hospital and he might cut some of your vital organs out and smuggle them to the black market for spare –part surgery; b) He said hello to you? RUN, abandon the city, better yet, country, change your name, appearance and cell-phone number, and preferably move to another continent.

1.4.-"_It's a nice evening, isn't it?"_ – a) If he's in a clean lab-coat, then look at the moon, You might be his next victim. b) If he's in a dirty lab coat – b.1.) He hasn't washed it for a very long time; b.2.) He's already killed somebody and You're the witness, RUN, take advice mentioned in point 1.3. Section b.

1.5. –"_How many sugars?"_ – "This means he's gotten a hostage and is planning to blackmail you to go to the theatre with him, most likely Noh, and then, see point 1.1.

1.6. – "_Good girl_."- This means he's already smuggled some drug/ poison/ placebo into your drink and in several hours your alter ego shall arise and start killing people, preferably in a closed space that's insolated from the rest of the world.

1.7. – "_I'm amazed to see you again_." – Beware you might have been raped and killed by him without even knowing it.

1.8. – "_How wonderful_!" – This means he's about to be grilled alive in a collapsing building and is particularly turned on by the display, but the good thing is –he's soon to vanish; the only trouble is for you to get out.

1.9. – "_Is the food not to your liking_?" – Actually decoded means – "Yes I know that you know that I'm a culprit, but I just love embarrassing, molesting and annoying you."

1.10. – "_You look hurt_." – He's about to cut your head off and stick his half brother's head onto your body.

1.11. – "_I'm amazed_."- Decoded means – "I hate you and you'll die."

1.12. – "_Kill for me_!" – You're most likely an animated corpse that has been dug up from the graveyard and has no free will.

1.13. – "_People are flawed and very weak . . . yada, yada, blah, blah, babble, babble . . . forgive me for the boring talk, but I must go now._" – Decoded means. I just love acting up all philosophically-depressed, but don't worry, soon I'll invite you to my lab and then we'll have a little chat." See also point 1.1., 1.4. Section a.

1.14. – "_We must meet again."_ – This means that he's still attempting to – see point 1.8. and 1.10.

1.15. – "_Let's play poker."_ – Means he expects you to loose, wants to have your body as the prize, is about to spend an intimate night with your body as the prize and maybe play doctors.

1.16. – "_Hes a friend, I want you all to back off of him."_ –Means he wants to molest and/or violate and/or embarrass you privately.

1.17. – "_I have another request."_ – Youre a close friend of his (with a blurry past spent together) and he wants you to cover up for him again.

1.18. –"_I could just take you to the bedroom like this."_ – He's come VERY close to driving you insane. And, see point 1.1.

1.19. – "_Don't worry, I haven't killed the doctor."_ – He might not be bluffing, but better watch out for any invitations to theatre.

1.20. – "_What ARE you?"_ – He is certain that you too have extraordinary recuperative powers and are not quite human; recommend checking out the family tree, per chance Auntie Muriel is from the outer space. If she is, take advice from point 1.3. Section b.

1.21. –"_Meet me at the church_." – Beware; he's going to throw bloody napkins at you. Dont even bother thinking where theyd come from.

1.22. – _"Do you want to know who the donor of your left kidney was?"_ – Say NO, cover your ears and follow instructions in point 1.3. Section b.

1.23. - "_I want you more with each fleeting second and feel like molesting you_."- RUN! Hes serious about that one.

* * *

Ok, its kinda short, but I felt like doing something absolutely random, however it isnt blindly put either. My regards, 


End file.
